1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a short-circuit protection circuit and a short-circuit protection method thereof and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a short-circuit protection circuit, a short-circuit protection method and a light emitting diode driving apparatus related to a light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the semiconductor technology, illumination brightness and illumination efficiency of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) are continuously improved. LED is a new type of cold light source with several advantages such as longer lifetime, small volume, power saving utility, low pollution, high reliability and mass production utility. In addition, LEDs can be widely applied in many fields. For example, an illumination apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a backlight source of an advertisement banner.
In the modern LED driving apparatus, the adopted driving circuit structure is the circuit structure of a pulse width modulation based (PWM-based) boost circuit or a PWM-based buck circuit. However, no matter which driving circuit structure is adopted, the short-circuit protection provided by the driving circuit is imperfect. To be specific, the LED driving apparatus sets a plurality of corresponding protection mechanisms in response to different conditions, such as an overvoltage protection, an over-temperature protection or a low voltage lockout. Each of the protection mechanisms generates a certain effect on the current property and the voltage property of the light emitting diode during the execution. Therefore, when an LED module is in a condition where various abnormal states are happened (for example, a portion of the LEDs is short-circuited, and another portion of the LEDs is open-circuited), the short-circuit protection mechanism and other protection mechanisms may affect with each others reciprocally, so that a malfunction is occurred. If the short-circuit of the LED module can not be correctly detected and fixed, a portion of the elements disposed in the LED driving apparatus may be damaged, and may further be burned.